


THE NEW NEIGHBOUR

by yuuki3010



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adult Content, Alternative Universe - No Island, Cheating, I'm Bad At Tagging, Infidelity, M/M, Married Couple, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki3010/pseuds/yuuki3010
Summary: Luffy is going through a difficult phase in his marriage, his husband's schedule has made it almost impossible for them to see each other, added to this is the fact that the few moments that they can, he seems to be in another world and treats him as if he didn’t exist; While all this is happening, a handsome man who Luffy keepss "discreetly" watching from his window has moved into the house in front of him, Luffy has invented all the excuses there are in the book for going to see him, from the typical visit to welcome him to the neighborhood to even the old  "could you give me a cup of sugar", thanks to this Luffy has been able to find out some things about this mysterious man who seems to be shaking the foundations of his marriage, his name is Trafalgar Law and although he doesn’t look like one Torao (that's what he calls it likes to call him) who is always wearing sports clothes at home, is a prestigious surgeon at Grandline Hospital even though he has enough tattoos to assume that he is part of the yakuza, Luffy doesn't know what to do anymore, he knows that what he is doing is wrong and even though nothing has happened with Torao yet, he knows that his attraction to him is only increasing as the days pass.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. One more day

**Author's Note:**

> Is the first time I post something in this site so I hope you'd like it, also English is not my first language so if you see any grammar mistakes feel free to point them out

Luffy opened his eyes, it was already dawn and there were no signs of Zoro, another night alone and his husband had not even had the consideration to call him to warn him that he would not come home that night, well not like it mattered, it was not the first time that was doing this and maybe this time he may had had a good reason to do it, a sudden persecution of a criminal who had tried to flee after a robbery, maybe a fire, even though Zoro was a policeman not a fireman, but sometimes those cases also needed to involve the police , but what would it cost his husband to send him a message, well it doesn't matter, it's been a month since his husband started doing this and when Luffy asked him why he hadn't tell him, he simply responded with his typical "you know that I can not always call you Luffy, I'm chasing criminals, it's not exactly the kind of situations in which you can just take out your phone and call someone, carelessness can cost me my life and you know it ", Although he had only told him that the first time, the other times he would simply respond with an "I already explained why I can't do that, Luffy" or he wouldn't answer at all.

Luffy decided to just let it go, that it wouldn't help him to worry anyway, if he had not received a call from the station it meant that his husband was not hurt or anything like that, so he took a simple pair of sports pants from the closet and a blue polo shirt, short sleeved, he left them on the bed and went to take a bath, to start his day, after changing, he went to the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of coffee, while the water was boiling he leaned over the window and what he saw left him with his jaw on the floor, with nothing but sports pants, which made him notice his incredible abs and his well-formed pecs in addition to his broad back and sexy tattoos, was his neighbor Trafalgar Law, exercising in the garden of his house, the one that makes this vision of a man whose beads of sweat could already be seen around his body is exactly in front of his house, Luffy decided to turn off the kettle, and take a glass of very cold water instead, suddenly his throat felt very dry; Luffy wondered why the neighbors were not making a problem of the fact that this man is dressed this way exercising in the middle of the street, but when looking sideways he realized that he was not the only one enjoying the show, several of his neighbors had even gone out to their patios with and even sat on their chairs.

Luffy decided to sit at the kitchen table right where you could see the house across the street very well, because it was the most comfortable place of course and it gave him better sunlight, now if he could also see his new neighbor while exercising that was just a happy coincidence.

Luffy was finishing his third glass of very cold water when he heard the door open, apparently his husband had finally returned home, he passed by where he was, wave at him and went to his room, well, he must be tired, Luffy thought, maybe things at work had not gone very well, apparently they have not been going well for a long time, Luffy turned to see if his neighbor continued his routine to his misfortune he only managed to see him enter his house, oh well, he put the water back to boil, to drink that coffee.

N / A: This is my first story about this couple and the second one I do in general, I hope you like it, thanks in advance for taking a piece of your time to read it.


	2. FRENCH TOASTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, it will be weird seeing Law eating bread,but I loved to write this, so please indulge me

Warning: In this chapter there will be lemon

Zoro had not peeked around the kitchen again and it had been almost an hour since he arrived so Luffy decided to start making some french toast for breakfast, maybe the nice smell would wake him up and they could talk about what was happening to them lately , while mixing the ingredients, the image of his neighbor exercising came to his mind, Luffy could not deny that his neighbor was a very attractive man with a body very well formed by what he could see, what would it feel being in those arms?, being hugged strongly for them while ..., the sound of a fork falling brought him out of his inappropriate thoughts, he made the toast, prepared the coffee he wanted to drink since he got up and waited for his husband to make the small effort of having breakfast with him, After 1 hour of sitting in the kitchen, with another plate of French toast and a cup of cold coffee, she realized that his husband was not going to have breakfast, he did not want to throw the toast in the trash. since, according to him, they had been better than ever, he looked at the window that gave a good view of the opposite house and realized that the new neighbor had not yet gone to work since he could still see his car, well Luffy had this delicious breakfast at the table that would end up in the trash so why not go across the street and give it to his neighbor? As a simple act of kindness, of course.

Luffy was at the door wondering if what he was doing was okayl, after all he could not deny that he felt a great attraction to Torao and it seemed a bit dangerous to continue approaching him in the way he was doing, well he was just trying to be a good neighbor right?

While he was thinking about this when the door suddenly opened, it was Torao, who was apparently heading somewhere.

T: Hi Luffy, what are you doing here?

L: Hi Torao, I made too much food for breakfast and I came to bring you a little, I remembered that you said that you usually have breakfast outside since you don't have the energy to cook in the morning.

T: Oh thanks, I was just going to the cafeteria on the other block to buy breakfast, (sniffing) ummm it smells delicious, is it French toast? It’s one of my favorite foods

L: Really? Good, I hope you enjoy them.

T: But are you sure you only came to give me this, you didn't come for something else- Law said raising an eyebrow in a suggestive way)  
L: (nervous and flushed) S-so-something else, li-like what?

T: You know very well what- said Law looking him up and down a couple of times

L: N-n-I don't know what you mean Torao- Luffy said really red (almost starting to look like a tomato)

T: To have a cup of coffee with me while I eat this delicacy of course-said Law with a half-smile

L: Ah that, of course with pleasure Torao

T: That? What did you think it was?

L: N-n-nothing, nothing, if you excuse me- said Luffy going inside Torao’s place.

And that was how Luffy entered Torao's house almost steamimg smoke from his ears due to the embarrassment he felt and hurried on. Luffy and Law went to the sofa, there was a small table in front of it, Luffy sat on the sofa and saw Torao go to the kitchen, surely to heat up the toast, he felt a little uncomfortable after that conversation with Torao, that man might know how much Luffy was attracted to him and was teasing him about it, or maybe he wanted to fool ariund with him, no, it can't be, Luffy thought shaking his head, Torao knew he was a married man, he wouldn't dare to get involved with someone who was committed, would he?

T: What are you thinking about? - Law whispered in his ear

Luffy jumped really surprise because Torao had positioned himself behind him and he did not notice when he had left the kitchen to be right behind him.

L: Torao you scared me- Luffy said trying to smile to hide how nervous Law's closeness made him feel at the moment.

L: The coffee is here, h-h-how about the toast?

T: Come on Luffy, we both know that you didn't come to have breakfast with me? - Law said kissing his neck, passing his ear and licking just behind it.  
L: T-t-torao stop I'm a married man- Luffy said trying to keep his sanity having Law doing these things to him was wreaking havoc on his body.

T: I know, but tell me, how long has it been since your husband last touched you, Luffy? - Law said, putting his hand on his member over his pants and starting to caress it over his clothes.

L: Th-That doesn't matter- Luffy said trying to suppress his moans, it was true that there was no intimacy with her husband since almost three months ago and Law's hand felt so good, but Luffy had never been unfaithful to her husband and he didn't want to be, even though his lust and desire was beginning to cloud his mind.

T: Oh, it must be long enough for you to get hard with a couple of strokes, come on Luffy, let yourself go, I promise that he will not find out- Law said kissing him while he went from stroking his member on the clothes to putting his hand inside his underwear, Luffy could not help moaning and Law took advantage of this to put his tongue in his mouth and kiss him deeply, Luffy tried to resist at first but Law was an excellent kisser, maybe he should listen to Torao and Let go, his husband would not know and Law's hand on his member felt soooo good.

L: T-t-torao, ah, aah- Luffy started to moan, Law had started to caress his ass with his free hand as he kissed him again.

T: It feels good right Luffy? - Torao said in his ear and kept stroking him

T: You can also touch me Luffy- Law said as he took one of Luffy's hands and made him caress his chest with them and slid it down his body while calling his name, Luffy kept lowering his hand as he heard Law call his name between contained moans- Luffy, Luffy, Luffy- when Luffy suddenly felt his shoulder being shaken.

He opened his eyes and saw Torao fully dressed and a certain distance from him, Luffy opened his eyes more and realized that he had fallen asleep, when he saw Torao and noticed where he was looking, he turned completely red, Luffy was hard, poor Luffy wanted the earth to swallow him, not only had he fallen asleep on Law's sofa and had wet it with saliva from what he could see, he had had an erotic dream with him to which Law himself had woken him up from, apparently It had made him feel very uncomfortable since once Luffy looked at what had happened he was looking everywhere except at where Luffy was.  
L: Well, those things usually happen to all of us in the mornings, you know, it's a completely normal physiological phenomenon- Law said putting a hand to his face, apparently embarrassed by what he had just said.

L: Aa-ah, I remembered that I have a very important errand, I hope you enjoy the toast, see you- Luffy said as he almost ran from there and stumbled over some things that were on the floor without giving Law a second glance.

Law's POV

So you dream of me, that’s interesting little Luffy, sooo interesting is what Law thought with a smirk on his face.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and the comments I really apreciate it,I hope you like this chapter, I also have this story in wattpad, where I used the nickname Ilovelawlu, in spanish, if you are interested in reading it, here is the link https://www.wattpad.com/story/223458347


	3. THE FAITHFUL HUSBAND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's say nothing is what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain infidelity, rough sex and dirty talk if you are uncomfortable please read it under your own discretion.

Luffy had returned home to take another ice cold shower waiting for his little problem to pass, how could he dreamed of that and in the house of the person he was dreaming about, yes his husband was not paying attention to him lately but that was not reason to dream about his neighbor and much less in that situation, Luffy was really worried about doing that to his husband who had always been faithful to him and had done so much for him and the worst, was sleeping in their room without the slightest suspicion of what was happening, this could not be, Luffy's attraction to the new neighbor was starting to be dangerous, Luffy could not do that to his partner.

While Luffy was thinking about this situation and feeling bad about it, Zoro his husband had already woken up, in reality his hunger had woken him up, he heard the shower so he thought that Luffy was taking a bath, perfect to be honst he did not want to meet him and have him questioning him about his absence last night, he decided to go to the kitchen and when he realized that there was nothing there, he left a note to Luffy explaining that he was going to eat something outside, he still had his uniform, since he had just arrived he had thrown himself into bed with his clothes on, since he only went to the soda fountain that was a few blocks away, he decided to go like this, since the owner was his acquaintance and at that time there wouldn't be people around he would not disturb the other customers, Zoro arrived at the restaurant and as he predicted, there was only the owner of the place, his "friend" Sanji, who upon seeing him immediately went to where he was asking him what he wanted to order.

S: Hi Zoro, what can I get you?

Z: Sanji, do you have something from the breakfast menu?, I just woke up and I'm starving.

S: Yes, of course, but shouldn't your husband should prepare these things for you? -Sanji said with a mocking smile

Z: You know that Luffy does not know how to cook, although the poor man tries, but today I prefer not to take any risks -said Zoro waving his hand as if to belittle his comment

S: That is a good thing, that you know such an excellent chef as myself, there are still a few croissants from the morning shift and I still have some nice coffee to accompany them, you know that everything I do is delicious -said Sanji winking at Zoro.

Z: I do not know about that but at least it can eaten, I will sit at the table that is near the counter-said Zoro pulling the chair from the table he had indicated.

S: Okay, I'll bring you everything right away -said Sanji and in less than five minutes he already had a tray ready with the croissants and hot coffee, he put them on the table where Zoro was and sat in a chair that I arrange to sit right at your side

Z: what? You are going to stay and see me eat or what-said Zoro starting to devour the croissants that Sanji had brought him

S: You always eat like a bum, food must be enjoyed, would it costs you to have some manners?-Sanji said sighing somewhat irritated.

Z: Well you are the one who decided to sit next to me, I did not ask you-said Zoro taking another croissant and devouring it as if he would not eat again in days.

S: Well you know that I love to see you in your uniform -Sanji said smiling lasciviously and putting his hand on Zoro's thigh, caressing it and going up it little by little.

Z: Hey ero.cook, can I know what you are doing?, the store is still open and someone could see us-he said nervously due to what was happening.

S: Ah, come on Zoro, relax a little- Sanji said making a trail with his hand to Zoro's crotch and whispering in his ear -Also from this angle no one can see what is happening under the table- he said starting to caress the member of Zoro under his clothes.

Z: That is not the point, and you know that someone could enter at any time and it would only take him a little while to put 2 and  
2 together -said Zoro trying to contain a moan.

S: Don't worry, no one goes by the store at this time -said Sanji, reaching into Zoro's underwear to caress his member directly- isn't it more exciting like that?

Z: Sanji, you know I'm a married man, a-ah, if someone sees us and tells Luffy about it , aa-ah, or worse, if Luffy passes by here, how-ah- I'm going-ah -aah- to explain this to him? -Zoro said between moans, Sanji's caresses were taking effect and soon he would lose the little self-control he still had.

S: Do not worry Zoro, you know that your husband almost never leaves the house alone, I very much doubt that he will stop by here, when you are not there to accompany him-Sanji said as he stroked the member of Zoro more harder and began to kiss his neck from the part that connects to the ear and going down to his collarbone-come on Zoro, let's have a little fun-Sanji continued saying as he continued to lick his neck very lewdly and stroking Zoro's member from top to bottom.

Z-who had already lost self-control and was moaning openly- Very well Sanji, you asked for it, then I don't want you to complain, come on- and he took Sanji's hand to take him behind the counter, there he started to caress him over the clothes, from the back, the chest, the nipples and the butt to which he gave a good squeeze which caused a moan and he immediately took the opportunity to introduce his tongue, but Sanji did not fall behind, he replied with the same roughness and their tongues were engulfed in a fight in which he was victorious, Sanji took his member again and continued caressing him, Zoro turned him over and put him against the counter.

S: What's up, why so impatient? -Said Sanji smiling quite agitated.

Z: What did you expect after provoking me like that? Now put your hands on the counter and lift your butt-said Zoro stroking the entrance of Sanji over the clothes.

S: Okay, okay, I'm not going to deny that I was expecting something like that- Sanji said taking a bottle of lubricant from his pocket, giving it to Zoro- at least prepare me well, I'm still a little sore from yesterday.

Z: Then do not provoke me so much Sanji-said Zoro, lowering Sanji's pants and underwear, opening the bottle and putting a finger inside Sanji, seeing that the first one entered easily he put the other and began to make scissors inside of him and Sanji started to moan- I see you're still soft and loose from last night

S: A-a-aah, yeah. there Zoro, there, harder

Z: I see that you like it, do not worry, I am going to give you something that will make you feel much better -Zoro said, opening his pants' zipper and entering Sanji in a single thrust- Sanji feeling this started to moan louder

S: Oh yes, that´s good, so goooood, deeper Zoro, give me more, oh yes, there, harder, a-a-aaaah !!! - Sanji said while Zoro moved frantically inside him.

Z: This is how you like it, whore, you are my bitch, right?, a-ah, aaah, I'm coming, a-a-aah-said Zoro that couldn't resist

S: Me too, oh yes, come, come inside me, I am your bitch Zoro, oh yes, keep it up, I'm coming, aa-aaah-Sanji said coming and dirtying the floor of his store, Zoro came immediately afterwards inside of him.

They both came to their senses after reaching orgasm, Zoro took it out from inside Sanji, arranged his clothes and began to feel bad, as he always felt after being with Sanji the first time 2 months ago, so he did not come home early sometimes because he spent the nights with Sanji and other times because he felt like rubbish for doing this to Luffy, why did he do this?, why couldn't he control himself?, was he an animal in heat?.

Z: We should stop doing this -Zoro said looking down at the floor

S: Again with your remorse Zoro ?, I already told you that I don't care that you are married and that I am not looking for anything serious, nor do I want to cause you problems with your husband, let's see this as fun for both of us, I know you would never talk to your husband the way you talk to me, so we both win with this, you can unleash your sexual frustrations and I get to have fun with you.

Z: This is wrong Sanji, I'm a married man and Luffy loves me, he doesn't deserve this, cook I'm going to stop seeing you- said Zoro looking him in the eye.

S: You said the same thing last night Zoro and look at you, well, do whatever you want, if you need something you already know where to find me.

Zoro didn't say anything else, he arranged his clothes and left the restaurant, he didn't want to go home he couldn't see Luffy in the eyes after what he had done, Zoro was avoiding his husband at all costs and the main reason was because he was having an affair with Sanji, Zoro felt so bad about doing this to him that he was doing everything in his power to not talk to Luffy, he was sure that if they had an extensive conversation Zoro would get tell him the truth and he didn't want this to ruin his marriage, Zoro really didn't know how he got to this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, I really appreciate them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try including characters from the anime but they won't have as big of a participation as the main characters.


End file.
